Key Brothers
by NinjaQueen33
Summary: The trials and adventures of four brothers. Brothers who have golden times of sticking together, sharing laughs, and trying not to kill each other.
1. Intro

**Hey guys NinjaQueen here, this is a new series that I came up with during the summer. This is just an intro to the Key family members so this isn't chapter one. But I will upload that IN A MOMENT so by the time you read this chapter one will most likely be up.**

 **Anyway let me stop yammering and let you get on with it. Enjoy the character analysis.**

 **Disclaimer: NinjaQueen does not own Kingdom Hearts in anyway, just the idea for this story. Thats Nomura's stuff...**

* * *

 **Vanitas** \- The oldest Key brother. Bad boy persona, could care less what people think, but has a weak spot for his mama. Currently employed at the Destiny Islands Bike shop, taking freshman online classes at Destiny College, finds amusement in picking at and mind boggling his little brothers. Talks shit about his brothers but will beat the living shit out of anybody who even thinks about doing the same. Proud, cunning, and aggressive. 19 years of age.

 **Ventus** \- Technically he is the oldest twin **(only by a minute and forty seconds)** , but definitely not the most shrewd, unlike his twin Roxas. Extremely outgoing but needs his "me" time every so often. Doesn't like to be patronized by his older brother Vanitas, often gets in arguments or play fights with him. His friends and siblings calls him Ven for short. Loyal, brave, and easygoing. 16 years of age.

 **Roxas** \- The youngest twin. By which Roxas doesn't care since he and Ventus was born the same day so it really doesn't matter. Confident of who he is and doesn't need anyone telling him what to be and what not to be. Tends to be short tempered and annoyed very easily with his dofuses for siblings. Stands up for himself and his family and wouldn't trade them for anyone. Blunt, fierce, and rebellious. 16 years of age.

 **Sora** \- The baby...for lack of a better word. The youngest brother by age, by mindset and everything else that falls behind. The only sibling who gives his brothers rays of sunshine through the darkest times. Despite his age, he gives the best advice and support for his family 100%. Never backs down from a challenge, and hates to lose to any of his brothers and friends. Keeps the house lively and entertained but likes his lazy days occasionally. Spirited, kind, and optimistic. 14 years of age.

 **Aqua** : Mother of the Key brothers. The boys call her mama, or by Sora "MAWWWWM!". She has a strong judgment between what's right and wrong. She does her best to teach her strong morals to her kids. Is highly intelligent and can sense when the boys are up to no good. Single mother due to past complications from his ex- husband, but that doesn't stop her for doing everything she can for her babies. She always teaches them to never stray of their path and someday, they shall see the light. Stern, selfless, and reliable. 39 years of age.

* * *

 **Hope you like the Key fam so far and next chapter should be up by the time your reading this. So go on head and check that out and i'll TRY to update regularly. Have a nice weekend and be cool!**

 **FAMILY QUOTE TIME!**

 **"Family is not an important thing. Its everything."- Michael J. Fox**

 **-NQ**


	2. Roxas first job

**Welcome to chapter one of KEY BROTHERS! Enjoy with some pizza, and note that this is fairly short. Some chapters will be hella long and some will be short and sweet. So lets get on with it and read this BIOCH!**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY STARBUCKS, AN AWESOME STORE WITH SOME GOOD ASS COFFEE!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 fam**

Roxas was making a Frappuccino for the crude customer with a weird surfer dude accent. It's only been a couple of weeks of having his first job at the local coffee shop. But its seems like that will be the longest he'll have this job.

Because the old dude's constant taunts at his "slowness" are like matches that flames up his growing anger. After carefully adding the cream, he walked towards the one eye patch jerk before he saw someone who made him almost drop the coffee.

"Awww doesn't Roxas look so cute in his uniform." Vanitas smirked mockingly.

"Hey! Hey! Look it, its Roxas. HEY ROXAS ITS ME SORA! Hey, look over here!" Sora shouted, catching many people's attention.

In that moment all Roxas could think is...

Oh. Dear. God.

"Hey blondie you gonna stand there and let my coffee get cold?" Xigbar called out. Roxas snapped out of his horrid daze and handed the old surfer dude his coffee. "That'll be five dollars and eighty two cents sir." Roxas said not taking his sight off of his brothers.

Once the man paid him and there were no newcomers in line, Roxas took that time to walk to the side where his siblings were standing. "What the hell are you guys doing here!? And how did you found out where I worked?" Roxas demanded in a hushed tone.

"Well, you see Rocky, we found out from the gazillion of coupons and discounts in your room." Vanitas lifted a small coupon as evidence. A vein popped in Roxas head from hearing his childhood nickname. "First off, don't call me Rocky. Second, what were you doing in MY room in the first place."

"Ah Ah Ah. Its Sora's room too. So you can thank Sora for discovering your secret stash, you cheapskate." Vanitas chuckled.

Roxas growled as he turned to a nervous Sora.

"Sora." Roxas addressed through gritted teeth.

Sora was sweating as he felt his brother's burning rage towards him. "Ah! Vanitas why do you have to rat me out." Vanitas shrugged with a relaxed expression,"Hey I'm not all that bad..." As Roxas calmed down he noticed his twin wasn't seen anywhere. "Hey where's Ven?"

"He's at a baseball game with his friends, besides he hates coffee remember." Sora answered. Roxas raised his eyebrows as he remembered that Ven utterly despises coffee. That's one of the many differences between the twins.

"Well anyway I'm sure y'all didn't come here just to laugh at me." Roxas walked over to the computer register. "Welcome to Dreamy Cream. What can I provide for you today?"

Vanitas pinched Roxas cheeks, "Aww if only Roxas was this polite all the time." Roxas slapped his hand away and rolled his eyes. "I'll have a chocolate muffin and some coconut milk." Sora ordered. "Salted caramel mocha and a croissant. And we would to use our coupon please." Vanitas held up the stolen coupon with a evil smile.

Roxas finished putting in the orders in the computer and sighed as he accepted his stolen coupon. "That'll be ten dollars please." Roxas said grimly. Vanitas swiped his card and received his order number.

As he fixed his brothers orders all he was thinking was picking a new hiding spot for his beloved coupons. Or better yet, just buy a electrical lock that will shock Sora so he won't go snooping in his drawer anymore.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, like I said before some chapters will be short, some will be long, it depends. But anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed it. Please review and fav this series to support ya girl.**

 **Have a blessed weekend and I will come back from the hiatus with my other stories, just FYI. *cough SILENT BEAUTY***

 **FAMILY QUOTE TIME!**

 **"My family is my strength and my weakness." -Aishwarya Rai Bachchan**


	3. Sora's haircut

**Hey good people, here's a new chapter for y'all. Enjoy with some chips and happy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 fam**

Sora rang the doorbell that produced a quick chimey bell sound. Sora scratched his head as he waited for someone to answer to door. Once the door opened, it revealed to be a short redhead with a pink apron around her body. "Ah Sora I see you didn't chicken out and finally man up." Kairi greeted.

Sora pouted, "Nice to see you too Kairi..."

"The pleasures all mine. Now don't be shy, come on in." Kairi widen the door for him. Sora walked inside his friend's abode, observing the changes her grandmother did. "I see Gram Gram fixed up place a bit." Kairi smirked as she swept off the remaining hair from the previous customer. "Yeah she's trying to give off a salon vibe before she saves up for the real deal."

Kairi's grandmother was a beauty salon owner in her past before she had to raise Kairi. When Kairi turned ten the lady decided to move to Destiny Islands to open up a shop there. Now four years later her goal is about to come true.

The only thing that's holding her back is needed hair specialist to work for her. The only one she has for now is Kairi, who in Sora's opinion, can kick ass in doing hair. Which explains why he's giving her his full trust to give his voluminous locks a haircut.

Sora took a good look at Kairi as she cleaned up her station. She was wearing typical weekend clothing; pink shorts and a grey band shirt neatly tucked in. About a couple of months ago she cut her hair back short when her long hair started to get annoying with the summer heat kicking in. In Sora's opinion, he likes Kairi short hair better, it defines her face more and...

"Are you gonna stand there like a gaping goldfish or sit down like a normal human being." Kairi spoke as she patted the blue salon chair. Sora brought himself back to reality and sat in the cushioned chair. Kairi touched his hair and dug her fingers through his soft, thick strands. "Wow you gotta lot of hair Sora. You make me jealous." Kairi brought the throw blanket around Sora's body.

"Yeah well our first day of high school is a few days and mama suggests I get my hair cut." Sora sighed. "When was the last time you got it fully cut?" Kairi asked as she cleaned her water station. "I don't really know. Maybe one or two years ago..."

"TWO YEARS!" Kairi exclaimed."Sora no wonder why your hair is so gigantic. You're suppose to get a haircut at least every six month or so."Kairi scolded him.

Sora scratched his scalp, "Well my previous barber moved away so I didn't know who to go to for my hair." Kairi smacked his head, "You dolt you knew I did haircuts. You could of just came to me as soon as he left."

Sora mentally slapped himself and chuckled at his obliviousness. "Oh yeahhh...I forgot..." Kairi took a deep sigh and groaned. "I still don't know how I deal with this boy even till this day..." Kairi mumbled to herself. Sora raised his eyebrows, "Whatcha say?"

Kairi pulled his head back towards the shampoo basin bowl. "Nothing big ears, now lay still."

* * *

"How do y'all think Sora's doing?" Ventus asked before drinking his soda. "Probably nervous, he hasn't had a haircut in forever." Roxas replied. Vanitas turned from his computer, "Or maybe he's excited that his little girlfriend gets to touch him."

"Jeez Vanitas he's only fourteen, Sora doesn't think about stuff like that." Ven said. "Plus Sora's innocent when it comes to girls. He didn't even know the name of a girl's down town area until we had to tell him." Roxas added.

"Hey when I was fourteen I started to think ALOT about girls. Don't you think he needs...the talk." Vanitas suggested.

The twins gasped in horror.

"No! Vanitas c'mon we should wait until he's at least fifteen or even sixteen." Ven protested. "Oh c'mon, mama gave me the sex talk when I was thirteen, a year younger than Sora is now."

Roxas set his game down, "Yeah but look where that got you, you flirt with almost every girl. Even the hot girls at our school only talk to us because they know me and Ven are your brothers." Roxas admitted.

Vanitas stretched out the soreness in his neck, "Well sorry I can't help my sexiness, it's a gift and a curse sadly. But that aside, our baby bro is going to high school real soon. I think-"

"NO!" The twins shouted simultaneously.

Vanitas rolled his eyes, he hates when the twins speak at the same time. It gives them this weird twin vibe and it creeps him out a little.

"I forgot Sora is gonna be a freshman." Roxas said.

"And he's gonna walk the same halls with us..." Ven said.

"AND HE'S GONNA EMBARRASS US AND KILL OUR STREET CRED!" The twins, once again, shouted simultaneously.

"STOP TALKING AT THE SAME DAMN TIME!" Vanitas shouted.

* * *

Snip. Snip. Snip. Snip.

"It sounds like your cutting a lot off..." Sora uttered. "You had a lot of bad split ends in the front and I'm trying to trim the back. Don't worry young one you won't be bald...maybe."

Sora chuckled awkwardly, his doubts of letting Kairi handle is hair was beginning to settle in.

After about fifty five minutes later, Kairi sprayed Sora's hair with hair spray and unwrapped the sheet from his torso. "All done!" Kairi took a good look at him and smiled proudly at her work. "Aww Sora you look so cute, I did a damn good job if I do say so myself."

"Lemme see, lemme see!" Sora was excited and scared to see his new look. Kairi grabbed her pastel pink mirror and handed to Sora. Sora saw himself in the mirror and gasped, he looked...

 _Suave._

His hair in the front was tamed as it was somehow, someway brought down in a neat cut. And his hair in the back was almost the same but was trimmed perfectly. "Kairi I love it."

Kairi stood proudly, nodding her head in approval. "I knew you were gonna say that."

He gave her mirror back and paid the money that was due. "Come to me every two months for a daily trim so it won't grow wildly like it did before." Kairi advised. As she escorted Sora towards the door, Sora chuckled and turned to her. "Well I'll see you next Tuesday, don't forget we have freshman orientation that morning."

Kairi smirked, "I know, if anything you better be ready, we are starting high school afterall." Sora face paled, "I don't think I'm ready but I'll pull through. See ya Kairi." Sora saluted as he walked away. "Tell the family I said hi." Kairi shouted after him.

"I will. Same to your Gram Gram. Also tell her I said good luck with opening her shop!"

* * *

Sora opened the door to see all three pairs of eyes on him. All of his brothers mouths were gaping like fishes at how mature and older Sora looked.

"Wow Sora..." Roxas said, breaking the silence.

"Kairi did a hell of a job." Ven commented.

"Damn Sora, all the girls are gonna be on you like white on rice next week..." Vanitas teased. Sora was embarrassed by all the attention he was getting so he just stood awkwardly touching his hair. "Thanks, I'm glad you guys like it. That makes me feel more good about it."

Vanitas cleared his throat as he closed his computer. "Speaking of girls...Sora let's talk about sex."

"NOOOOOOO!" Ven and Roxas scolded in union.

* * *

 **That's it, its a bit longer than last chapter so that's good, but some chapters will be longer than this. So if you're not a fan for the short chapters more longer ones will be coming soon. Also note for Sora's haircut imagine that its his KH3 haircut because he looks so cute with his trim. :)**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and I'll see you children later!**

 **FAMILY QUOTE TIME**

 **"Families are like fudge - mostly sweet with a few nuts."- Unknown**

 **-NQ**


	4. the family dog

_Howdy y'all!_

 _Enjoy the words and remember to love yourself._

 _:)_

* * *

The twins were taking a Saturday morning stroll, enjoying the peaceful silence of the neighborhood. Eight in the morning was pretty early to go for a walk. But it was worth it when it was the only time that their normally boisterous neighborhood was quiet and still.

Which was perfect for taking walks and clearing your head before the neighborhood dogs chased you down the street. When discovering this the twins decided to make a walk around the neighborhood their weekend morning routine.

The two of them were walking along the sidewalk; there was a mix of sounds consisting of the early chirping of birds, mowing of lawns, and the morning breeze. Along with the sun taking its peak. Ventus played, at a very tolerant volume, his indie folk playlist from his phone.

The wind flowed through their clothes and golden locks; making the trees and grass gently move back and forth. As they walked by one of the vacant houses on the block they heard a faint whimper. Catching Ventus attention, he turned his head in all directions to find the source of the noise.

Ventus stop in his tracks, "Did you hear that?" Roxas stopped to look over to his brother, "Heard what?"

The whistling whimper became louder, causing both of them to look around to see what was causing that noise. Soon a small puppy emerged from the broken wooden gate of the empty house. "I knew it was a dog!" Ventus bend down to the dog's level. He slowly reached his hand out to pet it, getting a welcoming reaction from the dog. "Hey little guy..." Roxas bend down to the puppy's level as well, searching for a collar and a name tag.

Discovering no such thing on the pup, Roxas raised his eyebrows in curiosity. He lifted up the puppy by it's arms to check it's sex. "Definitely a girl." Roxas analyzed. He put the pup down on the sidewalk carefully. "Oops hehe, I thought it was a boy. Well regardless she's cute as shit." Ventus caressed the pup's back causing her to wag her tail in satisfaction.

Roxas caressed the puppy's head, causing her to lick her lips in bliss. "I think she's an Australian Shepherd, there actually a pretty well-behaved bree- HOLY CRAP HER EYES!" Ventus just noticed that the Aussie had a blue eye and a brown eye. Roxas lifted her head to examine her eyes, "I think she has heterochromia. I heard its common for Aussies to have it."

Ventus looked into the puppy's eyes, her blue eye exposed her excitement while her brown eye shown her warmth. It didn't take him long before he picked her up and faced Roxas. "Roxas, we're keeping her. We have to." Roxas scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "What? No. You know what mom said. No dogs."

Ventus sighed in frustration, "Come on Roxas. Once mom sees how affectionate and well-behaved she is, she'll have no choice but to let us keep her." Roxas pushed his bangs back displaying a look of uncertainty. "I don't know Ven..."

Ventus pouted and lifted the pup up in his brother's face. "Come on Rox. You can't say no to this beauty now can you?" Roxas all blue was just across the puppy's brown and blue. Her unique eye color, pouty face, and her desperate whimpers all melted the ice from Roxas heart. The twin sighed in defeat while rolling his eyes, "Fuccckkkk..."

Ventus pout quickly transformed into a victorious smile, "YESSS!"

"Wait a minute, how do we know if someone might be looking for her." Roxas brought up. Ventus sat the puppy down, "Well she doesn't have a collar so I think she is a stray." Roxas nodded, "You have a point...well I guess she's ours now."

Ventus smirked, "You know what they say, finders' keepers' losers' weepers."

As the boys began walking along the pavement, the little Aussie walked between them. She stuck her tongue out, looking all around the neighborhood; curious and excited to see where she was going with her new owners. After Ventus played his music again, Roxas stared down at the puppy wondering what to call her.

"Yo Ven. What should we name her?" Ventus looked at the delighted pup to see what name would be a perfect fit. "Hmmm? I dunno. I say whatever name that feels right that pops in either our heads, we'll just call her that. But right now, I don't know what that name is yet."

Roxas smirked, "How about Super Queen Overlord 3000."

"No." Ventus deadpanned.

* * *

 **11:21 a.m.**

Sora heard someone come in the house as he poured the egg yolks into the sizzling pan. He walked into the living room to see the twins come in from the front door. He soon noticed the dog in Roxas arm, causing his eyes to widen. "Roxas why are you holding a dog?"

"Well you see..."

 **One explanation of how the twins found a stray puppy and decided to keep her later.**

"WHAAAAA!" Sora shouted. Ventus shushed him, "Shut up, you're going to wake mom up." Sora gave them a scolding look, "Actually, mom is at work right now. But still, when she comes home she's going to be pissed. You know her rule of no dogs." Sora reminded.

Ventus sighed, "C'mon Sora she was a stray. She needed a home. Plus, she's a beauty." Roxas held the puppy up to Sora's face. "I don't care Ventus, take her back to..." Sora got lost in the pup's eyes. Her floppy ears were up due to her curiosity of a new human. The puppy leaned in and gave Sora a couple of licks on his nose. Sora gasped at the adorable aura the pup just emitted. Swallowing down his goody two shoes stubbornness.

"That's it. We're keeping her." Sora declared. The twins chuckled at his quick change of heart. "But wait what's her name?" He asked. "Popcorn." They answered simultaneously. Sora lifted a brow, "Why Popcorn?"

"Because Roxas brought popcorn and she begged him to give her some." Ven explained. Ventus sniffed a burning aroma coming from the kitchen, "Is something burning?" Sora gasped in horror, "MY EGGS!" He raced back into the kitchen to turn down the stove and tend to his now burned eggs. A whiney groan caused the twins to burst out laughing.

* * *

 **5:04 p.m.**

Vanitas walked in the house yawning, struggling to keep his eyes open any longer. He just got off a nine-hour shift from his job and all he wanted to do right now is sleep on the couch. When he closed the front door behind him he heard a loud noise come from upstairs.

"What's going on up there?" Vanitas asked himself, not really caring to check. Soon a puppy soaked in soap and water rushed downstairs with a rubber ducky in it's mouth. Vanitas eyes widen, quickly getting out of the puppy's way. "What the..."

Soon after, his three little brothers were running down the stairs with their hair and shirts soaked. Roxas was holding a towel, Ventus was holding dog shampoo, and Sora was just following behind.

"Vanitas grab Popcorn!" Sora called out. Vanitas quickly ran up to the pup out running her and grabbed her, causing her to shake her fur wildly. Vanitas flinched from the water getting on his face and clothes, "Hey!"

The boys slowed down to catch their breaths then stared up at the soaked pup.

Vanitas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Why the hell do we have a dog. Didn't mom prohibit having pets..." His little brothers got on their knees and gave him the most innocent faces they ever made. "Please let us keep her!" They all pleaded. Vanitas gave them a blank look until he laughed at their lameness. "You losers don't have to bow down to me. I always wanted a dog...plus she's a cutie."

The boys jumped for joy, "Yay, so all we got to do now is team up and convince mom to keep Popcorn." Ventus suggested.

"Yeah, hopefully she comes home in a good mood so it would be easier to pled her to say yes." Roxas added. Sora gasped, "OH. EM. GEE."

"What? What's wrong?" Ventus asked. Sora chuckled, "If we keep Popcorn then we'll be like the Scooby-Doo gang. Us four and a dog." Vanitas and the twins gave him a look that screamed: _Really Sora?_

Vanitas sighed, petting the wet doggie. "I'm sorry you have such lame owners."

"HEY!" His younger brothers yelled.

* * *

 **10:12 p.m.**

Aqua walked into the house, sighing in relief that she returned to her home safely. Soon a puppy came up to her and wagged it's tail excitedly. "Huh!?" Aqua was confused. _Why is a dog here?,_ she thought.

"I thought I said..." Aqua began to speak but halted when she looked up to see all her boys laying down in the living room. They all were sleeping, snoring peacefully in different positions. The twins laying onto each other on the small couch. Sora was sleeping on the main couch, crouched into the right corner. With Vanitas all spread out on the left side.

The sight made Aqua's heart warm, it reminded her when they were just young children. They use to sleep all in one room with the two bunk beds. When Sora was just a year old, when Terra was...

Aqua snapped out of it and walked towards the boys. She grabbed some blankets from the floor, placing them over each of them. When she was about to lay one on Sora she noticed a note on the living room table. She picked it up, gently squinting to read his difficult handwriting.

 **"Can we keep her? Pretty please with a paopu fruit on top."-Sora**

Aqua giggled when she saw the attempt of a cute doddle of a dog's face at the bottom corner. She jumped a little when she felt a wet lick on her leg. She looked down to see the pup with gorgeous eyes give her a pleading look for acceptance. Aqua giving her a warm smile she bend down to her level to caress her head. The obedient dog closed her eyes in bliss, winning Aqua's heart.

"Well aren't you just a beauty." Standing up, Aqua grabbed the pen that fell from the table; she written down a yes. Popcorn soon laid down on the floor close to the boys, sleeping in peace. Aqua smiled at the adorable sight, thankful that this was her family.

She began to head upstairs to her room. "As long as they take care of her, I guess another addition to the family won't hurt."

* * *

 _If you read this far, thank you for reading and have a nice day or night! Please review, favorite, and follow if you want more. I'll try to update timely but life is busy so I can't promise daily or weekly._

 _"Cherish all your happy moments; they make a fine cushion for old age." -Booth Tarkington_

 _-L_


End file.
